wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:JaviHL
Hola Oye quiero dejarte claro que te has equivocado en la información de la página Druid of the Talon. Pues esa unidad se transforma en un cuervo, verifícalo aquí en la wiki de inglés: http://www.wowwiki.com/Druid_of_the_Talon_(Warcraft_III) El Druid of the Claw es la unidad que se transforma en oso, míralo aquí y fíjate para la próxima vez. http://www.wowwiki.com/Druid_of_the_Claw_(Warcraft_III) Además no borres los enlaces interlingüisticos, unos que estan en azul al final de cada página y que dicen por ejemplo: "en:Página" Y otra cosa, no borres la información que otros usuarios (incluyendome) agrega a las páginas, pues representa un acto de vandalismo y puedes ser bloqueado. Entiende algo en esta wiki (y que se da en todas), no porque TU hayas creado la página significa que sea tuya y sólo tu puedes editar, cualquiera puede hacerlo, si actúas de la forma en que crees que son tuyas, también te pueden bloquear. Que conste que te dejé informado, a la siguiente ya no habrá aviso. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 01:03 8 may 2013 (UTC) Hola JaviHL Hola JaviHL, disculpa si te molesto, soy Mat7 y quisiera porfavor saber si pudieras votar Aquí. Hice esta votación para ser administrador, cualquier duda solo lee el blog y sabrás a que quiero llegar. Debo pedirte esto ya que tu eres uno de los usuarios que editó no hace mucho en la wiki, te agradecería mucho tu ayuda. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 22:22 29 may 2013 (UTC) Hola Que tal JaviHL, no recuerdo haber borrado esa página, pero yo borré varias páginas y todas las que estaban en la categoría "borrar", esas páginas están destinadas a ser desechadas, seguramente esa página era una de esas. Si quieres crearla de nuevo, no hay ningún problema, mientras tenga la información correcta. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 00:55 14 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola JaviHL, si no tienen nombre, puedes buscar información sobre ese juego y sus misiones en la wiki de Warcraft en inglés o en wowpedia.org. Normalmente las wikis en inglés poseen casi toda la información y quizás puedas encontrar los nombres que buscas. Espero haberte ayudado. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 15:09 9 sep 2013 (UTC) Vandalismo Pues vandalismo es todo acto que va en contra de las reglas establecidas por un usuario. Cada tipo de infracción a las reglas se considera vandalismo, un ejemplo seria si crearas una pagina y de información pusieras estupideces, obsenidades, etc. Esto se sanciona con un bloqueo del usuario, todo depende de la falta que cometa el usuario. Si es muy grave conlleva a la expulsión del wiki. Pues sencillamente a eso se entiende por vandalismo, espero haberte ayudado. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 13:24 6 dic 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias, pues entonces ya había visto otras páginas que contenían vandalismo, como una que decía exactamente obsenidades, otra decía expresiones extrañas y otra simplemente decía "este nivel es muy difícil-------esta guía continuará". Gracias por la información. JaviHL (discusión) 13:48 6 dic 2013 (UTC) : Ok, dame el nombre de las páginas donde viste eso, yo las eliminaré y bloquearé a los usuarios que las crearon para evitar que haya más vandalismo. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 19:31 6 dic 2013 (UTC) Listo Ya he arreglado las cosas, elimine las paginas y bloqueo a los autores. Si conoces otras paginas con lo mismo, me dejas un mensaje con el nombre de las paginas. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 18:31 11 dic 2013 (UTC) Administrador? Hola Javier, quisiera preguntarte si te gustaría ser administrador de este wiki, como puedes ver yo soy admin de otros wikis y de aquí, los reviso y edito y aqui solo me da el tiempo de revisar que no haya vandalismos. Como tu eres el mas activo aquí, te gustaría ser administrador? para que lo vigiles, porque yo no se cuando pueda regresar para editar el contenido, actualizar, etc. Es más que nada para que el wiki tenga un segundo administrador activo. Lo que decidas, me lo dejas en un mensaje. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 21:14 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Administrador Pues basicamente un administrador tienes ciertas funcionalidades que los "usuarios comunes" no poseen. Los Administradores son editores de confianza a los que se les concede el acceso a ciertas funciones técnicas (y restringidas al resto de usuarios) del wiki. Estas funciones adicionales comprenden: *Borrar y restaurar páginas, historiales, y archivos. *Cerrar, a través de la (protección), una página para que no pueda ser editada o renombrada por usuarios que no tienen derechos de administrador. *Bloquear direcciones IP o nombres de usuario para editar; y "reversiones" mucho más rápidas de ediciones no deseadas. *Editar la interfaz cambiando los mensajes del sistema y las pieles. (Dejar mensajes para que lo vea toda la comunidad). Esos son las características que hace un administrador. No es dificil, uno se acostumbra cuando ejerce la labor. Que dices, te interesa? Mat7 (Mi discusión) 23:03 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Admin Asi es, yo pasare al wiki siempre y cuando pueda, ya que soy el administrador principal. Ok, te enseñaré a pedir el cargo, primero que nada, ve a esta página *http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adopci%C3%B3n luego coloca "solicitar una adopción". Te saldrá una pagina con una plantilla, solo tienes que rellenarla (si no sabes como, mira otras plantilla de adopcion para que sepas como rellenarla), luego escribe un comentario con tu intencion de querer ser administrador. Cuando la crees, yo dejaré un mensaje en que te apoyo para que sea más rapido, porque sino tendras que hacer un blog de votacion y si te apoyo no tendras que hacerlo. Crea la adopcion y si tienes algun error, yo lo arreglo.Mat7 (Mi discusión) 23:26 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Ok Bien, he dejado un mensaje donde dice que yo te doy la confianza y apoyo en que seas administrador aqui. De aqui a mañana deberían responderte, estate al tanto ante cualquier cosa y revisa la página de adopcion por si Zeist Antilles te responde.Mat7 (Mi discusión) 03:26 19 dic 2013 (UTC) Hecho Bien, la central te ha dado el cargo de administrador de esta wiki, si miras tu pagina de perfil al lado de tu nombre saldrá un cuadrado que dice "admin". Ahoras podrás realizar los cambios que pueden hacer los admin, bloquear a los vandalos y revertir las ediciones mal hechas que hayan hecho, etc. Cualquier duda, un mensaje. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 18:04 20 dic 2013 (UTC) Categoría Pues si puedes borrar categorías, siempre y cuando esten incorrectas en las páginas. Mat7 (Mi discusión) 19:01 20 dic 2013 (UTC) Retiro Hola Javier, te dejo este mensaje para decirte que me retiro de esta wiki, ya que me doy cuenta de que no podre editar mas en ella, por el motivo de que ya no me llama la atencion editar sobre blizzard, ademas de que estoy a cargo de otras wikis que me mantienen ocupado y no tengo tiempo en esta, me he quitado el flag de administrador, al menos me alegra saber que el wiki quedó en buenas manos, cuida bien el wiki del vandalismo. Ya sabes que cualquier consulta que tengas sobre administración me lo puedes decir por un mensaje en la wiki de Gangstar o de Dead Space, que es donde edito y soy admin. Adios! Mat7 (Mi discusión) 00:44 25 dic 2013 (UTC) Inconveniente con informaicon de la wikia. Disculpe la molestia, no se si este es el lugar correcto para comunicarle a un moderador esta inquietud pero no se me ocurre otro, mi inquietud se originod debido a que navegando a travez de la wikia encontre un tema que cuyo nombre es "Historia de Warcraft" cuando lo vi me parecio excelente y decidi empezar a leerlo, con el paso de alrededor de una semana me di cuenta de que del menu de contenido habian desaparecido dos de los cinco capitulos en los que la pagina expresaba que la historia estaba dividida, no fue hasta ayer que se me ocurrio escribirle a un moderador sobre esto (debido a que lo que acabo de relatar sucedio hace cerca de un mes) para saber si habia alguna de que volvieran a agregar los capitulos faltantes en la pagina. Hace algunos minutos navegando por la wikia encontre el primer y el segundo capitulo de la misma historia (lo encontre al final de un articulo en la seccion de "Leer más"). A continuacion esta el link de la pagina "Historia de warcraft" y el del segundo capitulo de la misma que no aparece en la pagina anterior. Historia de Warcraft Capitulo 1 Capitulo 2 Quisiera saber si este inconveniente puede ser solucionado. Att: Juan Urdaneta (juankor) Denuncia a usuario El usuario Kor'kron Elite, ademas de llenar la Wikia de informacion erronea y personal, se dedica a escribir y trollear lo que le da la gana. Lo ultimo ha sido en " http://es.world-of-warcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Guardia_Kor%27kron?s=wl " Antes de eso, se atrevío a editar el apartado "Sobre mí" de mi perfil. Por el bien de la wikia, un bloqueo de IP permanente seria suficiente e ideal. Edit: 6/3/2014 Gracias JaviHL, buen trabajo. Fusión de la wiki y unas actualizaciones Hola Javi! Me llamo Nick y soy parte del equipo de Wikia en Español. Quería avisarte que existe otra comunidad sobre WoW. Ya he comunicado un poco con la comunidad, y mi deseo es que puedo cerrar a la otra y redireccionarla hacia esta comunidad (que ya es bastante desarrollada!). Así que en las semanas siguientes, haré el cambio siempre que no reciba oposición de esa comunidad. No cambiará nada en tu comunidad sino que traerá unos cientos usuarios más a la wiki. Finalmente, se me ocurrió ofrecerles unas actualizaciones a la wiki. La primera cosa que se me ocurre es un nuevo fondo creativo. Yo puedo dejarles unas opciones, y si cualquiera les interesa, la pueden usar a su gusto. Más actualizaciones pertenecen a añadir más herramientas a la portada, crear artículos importantes, y cosas así. Si tienes preguntas o comentarios, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje. Un saludo! Nick 20:11 8 abr 2014 (UTC) Aquí hay tres opciones para fondos creativos: Wow 3.jpg|Opción 1 Wow 2.jpg|Opción 2 Wow 1.jpg|Opción 3 Fusión Hola Javi, Me interesa saber si vieras mi último mensaje. Estoy dispuesto a hacer la fusión, pero me gustaría tener una respuesta de ti. Gracias, Nick 16:37 28 abr 2014 (UTC) Fusión de la wikia Hola Javi! Gracias por la rspuesta! La verdad, no vi tu primer mensaje! Esperaba una respuesta en tu propio muro por alguna razón. Hasta los miembros de staff nos confundimos sobre el funcionamiento de wikia. ;) Sigo con el fondo nuevo (la opción 1). Para la fusión, tengo un favor de pedirte. Puedes repasar el otro wiki a ver si no haya contenido que les interesaría, y copiarlo si existiera? De ese modo, Uds. agregan contenido nuevo (posiblemente) y los usuarios no pierden acceso a contenido único que ya existe en el otro. Estoy feliz que estén fusionando con el otro wiki, porque significa nuevo tráfico hacia tu comunidad, y absorben el dominio que tiene peso en las búsquedas de google. Será un beneficio grande para tu comunidad! Saludos! Nick 18:31 29 abr 2014 (UTC) Torneo de Easter Eggs en Comunidad Central Hola Javi. Tenemos pensado realizar un torneo en la Comunidad central que involucre a las wikias más activas de videojuegos. Su temática sería la de Easter Eggs (guiños que se hacen dentro de los propios videojuegos), pudiendo elegir entre propuestas de cada una de estas wikias. Sería genial saber si podemos contar con vuestra participación, nos vendría muy bien el apoyo de los administradores locales de las comunidades para realizar el torneo. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de darle publicidad, por lo que cada comunidad recibirá bastante publicidad extra. Lo único que tendríamos que hacer por aquí es solicitar a la comunidad que elija el easter egg más representativo o gracioso de la saga y una vez elegido se enfrentaría a los demás representantes de otras comunidades en una votación general. Los ganadores recibirán un premio por parte de Wikia (publicidad extra para esas comunidades ganadoras y algunos regalos para los usuarios que propusieron a los ganadores). El torneo empezaría la semana que viene, así que si los administradores estáis de acuerdo, publicaremos una entrada de blog para informar a la comunidad y que comiencen a elegir al easter egg que les representará. Si tienes cualquier duda no tienes más que avisarme. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 13:33 6 may 2014 (UTC) Votación final He creado una entrada con tus propuestas. Sin embargo, necesito que existan artículos relacionados con cada Easter Egg, ya que si no es así la gente no puede informarse como es debido y esta comunidad no podrá participar en el concurso. El domingo se elegirá finalmente una, antes de ese día es necesario tenerlos creados. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 23:23 14 may 2014 (UTC) Participación durante la Gamescom ¡Hola! Esta semana arranca la Gamescom, estando presente World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Estamos organizando un grupo de voluntarios que se animen a participar al lado de nosotros para cubrir lo que se hable de los juegos, por lo que me preguntaba si estabas interesado en unirte. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)'']] 14:20 3 ago 2015 (UTC) Rage Winterchill Hola, ¿podrias desbloquear esta pagina?. Falta mucha información, y por ahora no he visto problemas por Vandalismo. Hola! ¿que tal?, la verdad es que edite todo lo que pude, todas las paginas que edite están traducidas de WoWWiki en inglés, además le pedí ayuda a Fandyllic, el burócrata de WoWWiki en inglés para pedirle que hiciera algunos arreglos en las infoboxes, obviamente no le pedí que arreglara todas, pero las más usadas funcionan, traduje algunos nombres de páginas además de poner categorías a otras; ahora voy a empezar las clases, pero supongo que durante los primeros meses podre seguir editando, luego se me hará un poco difícil, pero no voy a dejar la pagina 18:29,2/21/2016 oye, si puedes entrar al chat de vez en cuando para arreglar algunas cosas, seria genial. 19:41,2/21/2016